


Forgotten World

by Blacksky92



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Noiz summons all the courage he can muster to finally show Aoba how he feels.
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Forgotten World

Aoba closed his eyes as the soft pattering of rain danced against the roof.

Why did his thoughts keep drifting back to him?

Why had that boy decided to engage him in a fight?

Why had he come home to find the boy in his room? Much less going through his stuff?

Aoba sighed as he wrapped his fingers around his headphones before dragging them over his ears. As much as he adored the tranquilizing sound of rain, he also needed something to take his mind off of its current musings.

Yet, after a few minutes had passed, it became apparent to him that even this was not working.

What was it about Noiz that had captured his attention so greatly?

Not to mention that time he had come to visit him at work and had kissed him.

Yes, kissed him.

On the lips.

Aoba took a deep breath as the thought invaded his mind. Yet every time his mind forced him to relive it, he found it less and less perplexing.

If he were to be honest with himself, he now found the memory rather… engaging. A shiver tore through his spine as all the blood in his body seemed to surge towards his groin.

What was wrong with him?

“Aoba?”

“What is it Ren?” Aoba stated, though he couldn’t deny the slight edge in his voice.

“I sense a change in your vital sighs, are you okay?”

Aoba opened his lips to speak but quickly shut them once more.

Yes, something was wrong and yet, at the same time it wasn’t.

“I’m fine.” Aoba offered his pet a consoling, yet far from convincing smile.

It was a lie and they both knew it.

Aoba sighed before rising to his feet. It was time for bed as a yawn escaped his lips. He slid off each item of clothing one by one until his flesh was entirely bare. He pulled back his bed sheets before slipping into bed.

Aoba closed his eyes once more, yet he seemed unable to shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

~*.*~

The rain seemed far from easing, and yet it also failed to prevent him from doing what he had been thinking about all day.

And all these nights.

Yes.

Aoba was different from all the others.

He didn’t stare down at him with that look of disgust that he had become all too familiar with. His smile captivated him, it drew him in, as though he were engaging with an old friend.

Noiz narrowed his eyes as he raised his binoculars to his face.

From his vantage point on the opposing neighbors roof, he was able to see straight into Aoba’s bedroom. It had taken him a few nights of trial and error, however this spot was proving to offer him everything he wanted.

His heart began to pound in his chest as he watched the object of his affections strip down to nothing. Though, that isn’t why he was here, effectively spying on him. He was making sure Aoba didn’t get himself into trouble.

Or, at least that’s what he told himself as his groin began to stir.

This had become far too much of a regular occurrence.

He was turning into a creep.

He had no choice as his cheeks welled up with blood and his heart began to race.

His breathing became shallow as he slid his fingers down his trousers in a vein attempt to silence his hormones.

Perhaps he hadn’t been obvious enough during their last few encounters. Then again, he felt as though he had pushed himself beyond his normal limits to show Aoba how he had felt, yet he still didn’t seem to grasp his feelings.

Then again, that was hardly surprising. What he considered to be a huge effort was likely to be perceived by everyone else as poor taste or minimal effort at best.

He could hardly resist anymore as he finally relented.

He slid his fingers further down as they navigated through a forest of hair before grasping his cock.

“I’ll never stop watching you, Aoba.”

~*.*~

“I’m just taking this parcel down to the distribution centre, could you mind the shop for me Aoba?” Haga-san smiled nervously, as though afraid Aoba would say no.

“Of course!” The blue haired man replied cheerfully as he offered his boss a convincing smile before leaning forward in his seat. He rested his elbows on the counter, sighing as he allowed his chin to rest in his cupped hands.

The day had barely started and yet he felt exhausted, but he couldn’t afford to let it show as he watched the shop door close behind Haga-san.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he rested his head on the counter top. He would just need a moment’s sleep and he would be fine.

He closed his eyes, suddenly the jingling of the door bells prompted him awake.

“Did you forget something?” Aoba began as his eyes darted to the recently opened door.

His jaw dropped.

He could hardly believe it.

He was back.

“Aoba.” Noiz stated, his voice seemed devoid of emotion as he stepped closer to what appeared to be his prey.

“W-what are you doing here?”

Aoba felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he watched Noiz grow closer with every step. It seemed hardly a split second had past and he was right in front of him, gazing into his bewildered yellow eyes.

“I think you know why I’m here.” Noiz offered, though it hardly clarified anything as he raised his hand before resting his fingers against Aoba’s soft cheek.

Aoba tilted his head to the side, as though he had just been prompted to answer a difficult maths question.

It seemed to be a simple request and yet he had no answer. Noiz couldn’t possibly be here to shop… The only times he had purchased anything was to toy with him, or rather, to get close to him.

Wait.

Was that it?

Did he come here just to see him?

“Yes, I came to see you.” Noiz smirked as though he had just read the mind of the man before him.

“But why?” The question seemed stupid to Aoba even as it left his lips.

“Do you really have to ask why?” Noiz raised an eyebrow, a mixture of sadness and humiliation seeped into his expression. It was something Aoba only had a moment to witness before watching as Noiz turned slowly on his heel. He took a step toward the door, yet hesitancy lingered in his movements.

Was he really leaving?

“Wait,” Aoba whispered as he reached out for the man in front of him.

“So, you want me to stay?” Noiz didn’t bother to hide the smile that crept upon his lips as he turned once more before gazing straight into Aoba’s eyes.

The blue haired boy stood there, his mouth hanging open. He was lost for words and made no effort to disguise this fact.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Noiz stated, reaching for Aoba’s hand before planting a gentle kiss upon it.

What was happening?

Aoba gasped, if he didn’t know what to say before, he certainly didn’t know now.

Aoba gasped as he felt his back collide with the counter behind him.

“W-wait, what are you-“

“Hush Aoba, this won’t hurt I promise.” Noiz whispered, leaning in closer before running his tongue along the blue haired man’s earlobe.

Aoba made no effort to stifle the gasp as it escaped his lips.

What was Noiz doing to him?

But the more pressing question was why wasn’t he himself resisting the man’s advances?

The old, familiar shudder had returned and was now coursing through his body once more.

“Wait, what if someone comes in?”

Yet it seemed Noiz had not heard him, or had perhaps chosen not to hear him.

With a smooth slip of Noiz’s fingers, his belt clasp was undone.

It seemed it was a truth he could no longer deny. The heat in his body was a demon dying to escape.

He spread his legs wider as he thrust his jeans off his hips, exposing everything to Noiz in one swift movement.

This action seemed to please Noiz as he wasted no time sinking his fingers into Aoba’s thighs. He fell to his knees as he thrust his face into Aoba’s groin.

This had been the moment he had been waiting for what had seemed like forever.

Noiz pursed his lips before engulfing the penis before him.

No matter how much of Aoba he put in his mouth, it never seemed to be enough. 


End file.
